Becoming Alice
by kimonobabe32
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ... Tragedy strikes Elaine in the real world and she wakes up to suddenly find she has fallen into Syfy's Alice. What's more, everyone believes she is Alice Hamilton. Can she make a life in Wonderland or will she find its all just a dream? Alice H./OC x Hatter pairing. Infrequent updates
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice or it's characters. I only own the plot and the OCs. If I did own Alice, Hatter would be currently tied up in my basement while I had some fun ;)**

* * *

_"Becoming Alice"  
_

Prologue

It happened out of the blue. One minute Elaine was laughing and chatting with her older and younger sisters in the kitchen, the next, white hot agony erupted in the left side of her chest. It was so sudden and unexpected that a surprised cry escaped her lips as she fell to her knees. She heard a scream and maniacal laugher, but it seemed to come from a great distance. Elaine looked down and saw a steak knife sticking out from between her ribs. "_Where did that come from?"_ came the foggy thought. Next she looked up. Tony was screaming and Amber was laughing. _"What's so funny? I want to know the joke."_ That was the last thought Elaine had before she slumped to floor.

After that, time became disjointed and seemed to lapse. The world around Elaine looked as if it was on fast forward yet she was stuck in slow motion. Her brain couldn't keep up. She saw her father and mother rush into the room and stop in shock; the dog snarled and then her father practically tackled Amber. Elaine's mother was frantic and shouting hysterically into the phone. And the whole time Tony wouldn't stop crying and panicking. Time slipped and then Elaine was being loaded into an ambulance. She looked at the paramedic and vaguely recognized him. She thought she may have possibly gone to school with him, Charlie or Chris, something like that. It was getting harder to think. She couldn't breathe. _"Why can't I breathe? Why does it hurt so much?"_ her panicked mind screamed.

The paramedic leaned over Elaine and said something to her but she didn't understand. He must have seen the confusion in her eyes because he repeated it again, more slowly.

"Elaine, its Chris, I need you to try to and slow your breathing down. You're panicking and it is not helping your lungs or your heart."

But with the white hot fire originating from her chest and racing through her veins, she couldn't calm down and black started to appear at the edges of her vision. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer; her chest was too tight and she couldn't pull enough air into her lungs. With her vision blacked out and unconsciousness just seconds away, Elaine managed to choke out what very well may be her last words ever spoken again.

"… S'rry … … hurts too much … G'bye …" and she slipped into the black void.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Alice or it's characters. I only own the plot and the OCs. I am not making any money off of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Elaine became aware again to a throbbing in her head. _"That's strange, when did I hurt my head?"_ she asked herself silently. She also noticed the distinct lack of fiery agony in her chest. She made to open her eyes but the light seared her eyes through the crack of her eyelids before slamming them shut once more. The blade of light made her head throb even more and nausea made her stomach roll. Elaine groaned in pain. That caused movement to sound by her side.

"Alice? Can you hear me? Please open your eyes Alice." That voice was vaguely familiar; especially the accent. _"But why is he calling me Alice? My name is Elaine."_

Elaine tried to open her eyes again, this time the light was bearable. She looked at the man standing at her bedside. He was about 5'9" and lean but muscular. He had the most gorgeous and soulful chocolate brown eyes and right now they seemed to hold concern. _"But concern for whom? And what happened?"_ Continuing her perusal of this man; his brown hair stuck up and curled around the brim of a hat that looked a bit like a fedora. He wore a brown leather jacket over a paisley print shirt in a blue color and blue pinstripe slacks. _"I don't know who you are but you are gorgeous,"_ she thought distractedly.

"Alice? Are you here with me?" Elaine focused on his face again.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment below the Tea Shoppe… in Wonderland? Remember?"

Elaine took another good look at him as she processed his words. _"Tea Shoppe? Wonderland?"_ "… Hatter?"

"Oh thank heaven! You scared me Alice. I thought you forgot everythin' about me." Hatter said in relief.

Trying to stall for time as she gathered her thoughts, she asked, "What happened?"

At this, Hatter looked faintly pissed off. He took a deep breath; as if this was going to be a long explanation that I wasn't going to like. "Do you remember destroyin' the casino and freein' the oysters?" At her nod, he continued, "Well, we took the ring back from the queen of 'earts and the suits started to escort her away to be imprisoned until Jack decided how to punish her. Apparently she purposely tripped and picked up a stone. You had your back to her as you talked to Jack about getting' the lookin' glass up and runnin' and getting the oysters back to your world. She swung the stone and struck you on the side of your head; you just dropped. Scared the bloody 'ell outta me. That was about 4 days ago. Jack wanted to take you back to his place until you woke up but I convinced him that he wouldn't have the time to look after you properly with all the work Wonderland needs. He wasn't happy but he relented. I've been waiting for you to wake up since."

Elaine went to roll onto her left side and gasped in pain. "Alice! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Hatter jumped up at her gasp, freaking out. Elaine pushed the covers off her chest and pulled up her shirt just enough to see what was causing the pain. She had a bruise the size of her fist on her ribs, just under her heart. Coincidentally right where she had been stabbed in … _"Real life? Is this a dream or was that a dream. I don't know what is reality and what is a dream anymore."_

"How did you get that, Alice?"

Getting fed up; Elaine looked at Hatter and asked, "Why do you keep calling me Alice? My name is Elaine. Elaine Krupps."


End file.
